The Way Time Passes By
by shanasmrcina
Summary: AU.  This is a naley fanfic that takes place five years after season two.  I posted this story before but I have made changes and promise to update more often.  Please read and review, this is one of the first fanfics that I have ever written or shared.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The day and night that everyone had been waiting for had finally arrived. Today was graduation day at Tree Hill High and Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke couldn't be more excited about the day and worried about the unknown ones lying before them. If anyone would have told these six amazing teenagers that they would be the most popular seniors at school and best friends at that when they started high school no one would have believed them. In fact that person would probably be laughed off the face of the Earth. Everybody knew the history between Lucas Nathan and the rest of the gang. You would have had to have grown up under a rock if you lived in Tree Hill and didn't.

Lucas and Nathan were half brothers that never talked to each other, hated each other's guts, and did everything they could to piss each other off. Nathan was considered to be the jock, the superstar, and all around badass son of the wealthy Dan Scott a Tree Hill basketball legend. Lucas was considered the bastard son, the shy polite nicer Scott brother, a mistake that Dan made before going off to college and something that he wished had never happened. Up until their junior year in high school these two boys had nothing in common besides their last name and the fact that they shared the same father—or so they thought. They never had to see each other or talk to each other and when they did it always resulted in a fight. Which is why Lucas was content taking the high road and letting Nathan have everything that any teenage boy wants—to be the star on the basketball team, to be popular, to have women throw themselves at him, to have money, but most of all to have a father that actually takes interest in what you do. Nathan had all of these things and Lucas had his mom, Uncle Keith, Haley, and the guys at the Rivercourt. He had very little but anyone could see that he was the happier Scott brother if they just took the time to look.

But junior year in high school everything changed when Nathan and his buddies pushed the limits too far. They stole a school bus after beating Tree Hill's biggest rivals and took it for a ride while they got wasted. After being pulled over by the cops the whole team minus Jake, who wasn't there, Nathan and Tim got suspended for the remainder of the season ruining any chance that the Ravens had at going to State. Their dream season went down the drain until Keith had a brilliant idea which he put into action with the help of Whitey. Keith knew how good Lucas was at basketball and with Whitey's help they convinced the boy to join the team with his brother. After a rocky start in the form of hazing things cooled down between the brothers and with Haley's help they were able become friends and that is how the elite six was formed—well seven if you counted Tim.

In the second semester of their junior year Nathan and Haley got married making the bond between the brothers even tighter which in turn made all their friends closer as well. To the outside world each of these six friends kept up walls and kept their secrets hidden, but within their group nothing was a secret. Everybody knew that Jake had a daughter, how Peyton's mom died and how much she missed her dad, how Brooke was lonely and her attitude was just an act that she put up because she wanted to gain the acceptance and love that she never got at home, how much Lucas despised Dan but also wished that his father had wanted and loved him regardless of how big of an ass that father could be, how Haley dreamed of singing was a virgin until her wedding night and how scared she was to go against the image everyone at school had of her, and how Nathan had hated the lifestyle he had before Haley and would have traded places with his older brother in an instant many times over the years if it had been possible.

For these six friends high school had been a journey with many unexpected but pleasant surprises that made them into the people that they wanted to be. High school had taught them to be themselves and had given them friendships that would last forever. Now that graduation day was here they were all excited to move out into the real world, and leave their childhood homes behind, they were worried about what the future had in store for them, and they all thought that they could handle whatever obstacle that life threw their way because they would have each other.

The night after the ceremony was over these six friends decided to go out and celebrate their accomplishments over the past four years. From the time that they first stepped into the club until the time that they left Lucas had a nagging feeling that something big was about to happen. Something unexpected that would tear apart everything that they had found but he didn't know what it was. Putting it off as foolishness Lucas partied with his friends, danced with his girlfriend, had some beer, and at the end of the night he went home ready for what was supposed to be the best summer of his life.

Late that night or early the next morning depending on how you look at it, Lucas was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on the door to his room. Upset that he had been woken up at such an insane hour Lucas pulled himself out of bed after a minute or two when the pounding continued and wondered who was at the door. Opening the door he was surprised by the sight in front of him. Haley was standing there, with puffy eyes and mascara and eyeliner running down her face, still wearing the halter top she had worn to the club paired with a pair of Nathan's breakaway pants and his sweatshirt that she loved borrowing ever since their wedding when Lucas answered the door and saw her in only that shocked about what his friend and brother had done, and carrying Nathan's Tree Hill duffel bag which looked like it was stuffed as full as possible without the bag tearing. Looking at his friend and sister-in-law who is still crying and shivering from the cool night air Lucas motions her inside and is surprised when she drops the duffel bag in a chair and enfolds him in a tight hug not letting go, just holding on for dear life and crying.

Holding onto Haley's small frame and feeling her tears on his bare chest Lucas knows that whatever is bothering his friend will eventually come out and until then he just needs to be there. While still holding her close to him Lucas moves over to his bed and sits down leaning against the headboard while Haley curls up onto his lap. After about half an hour of Haley's crying, Lucas' comforting and silent promises to kill Nathan for hurting Haley he hears her breathing even out and realizes that she has succumbed to the sleep that her body desperately needs. Once Lucas is positive that his friend is sleeping he gently places her under the covers and tucks her hair behind her ear wondering what is wrong with her and decides to call in some reinforcements to help with Haley when she wakes up.

Without a thought he gets out his cell phone and dials a number that has become familiar to him over the years, and the number of someone that Haley will talk to. Looking at the clock Lucas knows that she will probably still be up and more than willing to help Haley and he was right. Within half an hour Lucas hears another knock at his door this one coming from a woman that was worried about her friend. Letting Peyton in Lucas motions towards the bed where Haley lies disheveled and asleep curled up in a little ball. Looking at the girl in Lucas' bed and taking in her appearance Peyton is shocked by what she sees. Haley James the girl that always looked put together and organized that had everything going for her looked like a complete mess.

Sensing the presence of her two friends Haley slowly opens her eyes and looks around seeing Lucas and Peyton. Starting to smile she remembers why she is here instead of at home snuggled with her husband to keep her warm and the tears start to fill her eyes once again. Seeing what is happening Lucas quickly goes over to her side and sits down next to Haley wrapping his arms around her while Peyton follows his cue and does the same on the other side of their friend. As Haley starts crying again and turns into Lucas' embrace Peyton decides to push and try and find out what is wrong.

Rubbing Haley's back in a soothing manner Peyton speaks up so she can be heard above the noise of Haley's sobbing, "Haley, what's wrong?" Getting no response or even acknowledgement that her question was heard she tries again this time probing harder. "Haley, what happened? Did Nathan do something to hurt you?"

At the sound of Nathan's name Haley visibly tenses up and starts to cry louder and both Peyton and Lucas know that she is on the right track. "Haley, what did Nathan do?"

"Nothing, Peyton. Na…Nath…he didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you so upset Haley? We just graduated from high school, you graduated with honors and as valedictorian, you got a full-ride scholarship to two different schools that you can pick from, you have five friends that love you, and you have a husband who thinks that you can do nothing wrong."

"That's what's wrong, Peyton."

Seeing the frustrated look on Peyton's face that must be mirroring the one on his own Lucas decides to try his hand at things. "Hales, you have everything that you ever wanted so why are you crying?"

"Because I'm going to lose it all, Luke. And I don't want to lose it—especially you."

"Haley, you are never ever going to lose me—even if you wanted to which you'd better not. You are stuck with me for life and that's all there is to it. Everyone is scared to go to college and move Haley, but you will still have all of the same things that you have now. You will still be smart, you will still be beautiful, you will still be caring, and you will still be a great friend. You will still have me, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Nathan—especially Nathan; he loves you Hales and he isn't going anywhere and neither are the rest of us."

"Luke, that's not what I'm worried about. I wish that I was just worried about college and moving to a new city everything would be so much simpler then. Then I wouldn't have to choose. Then I wouldn't or couldn't lose everything." Towards the end of her reply her voice fades and she starts to cry harder.

Taking a minute to digest her reply and comfort Haley once again Lucas looks at Peyton over their friend's shoulder and shrugs feeling helpless. After Haley has calmed down to the point there she is no longer shaking from the force of her tears and can breathe somewhat normally Lucas questions her again. "Haley why would you have to choose? You can follow your plans with Nathan and not lose a thing. What's really wrong?"

Knowing that she can no longer hide from this secret that she has been holding for the past week Haley decides that it is time to tell someone the truth. She just wishes that that someone could have been her husband instead of her brother-in-law. "Luke, you have to promise not to tell Na…Nath…him. Okay? You too Peyt." Seeing Peyton nod her head in agreement Haley turns to Luke and waits for him to promise.

"Haley, if it is something that has you this upset Nathan should know." Seeing her flinch and tense up at his words he quickly continues. "It may not seem like it all the time but he loves you Haley and you can trust him with whatever this problem is."

"Lucas, promise not to tell Na…him or I'll kick you out and only tell Peyton." Watching Lucas' face go from concerned to upset she can see that her words have hurt him since they have been friends for so long and don't have secrets from each other but she needs him to realize how serious she is. "Lucas don't look at me like that. I mean what I said. If you can't promise me that you won't tell him then I won't tell you. I need and want you to know Luke, but the choice is up to you."

Seeing that Haley means business and that there is nothing he can do to change her mind her looks her in the eyes and after a long sigh he pulls her into a tighter embrace. "Haley…I promise not to tell Nathan, even though it is against my better judgment. You have been my friend for life and I want to know what's wrong. I'll just have to believe that you'll tell Nathan what's wrong when the time is right, Haley."

"I guess that's good enough Luke." Taking a deep breath she prepares herself for what is coming and the reactions that she will get from these two people that mean so much to her. She hopes that they understand her decision and she hopes that they support her but if not she is willing to continue on her own. Looking at both Peyton and Lucas she opens her mouth and tells him what is wrong her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant," before breaking into tears once again.

Peyton being the first to recover from the shock that she is feeling decides to make sure that she heard Haley correctly. "Can you repeat that Hales?"

"I'm, pregnant, Peyton. As in I'm going to have a baby."

Turning back into Lucas' arms Haley buries her face in his chest once again as he holds her and comforts her being the best friend that he can, wishing that he hadn't made that promise to not tell Nathan. Right now though he knows that he has to be there for Haley so trying to hide his shock and sound cheerful he responds to her announcement. "That's great, Hales. You'll be a great mother and I'll be an uncle. Nathan is going to be thrilled."

Hiding her head in Lucas' chest she mumbles a response knowing that she is going to have to tell them the second part of her decision slash secret now. "No he's not because he's not going to find out."

Hearing such a response from Haley was totally unexpected and neither Lucas nor Peyton know how to respond. After a long silence which was actually only a minute or two Peyton recovers and knows that there is something else that Haley is hiding. "Haley, did you just say that Nathan isn't going to find out about the baby? How is that going to work considering the fact that he is your husband and you live with him? He may act stupid sometimes but even he will know something is wrong when you start showing. Hell even Tim couldn't miss something that obvious. Wait…you aren't getting an abortion are you? Haley you can't do that…"

"Relax, Peyton I'm not that stupid and heartless. I could never abort my child—ever."

"Hales then how is Nathan not going to find out. I mean Peyton does have a point here. Pregnant women usually gain weight and have weird cravings and are moody and throw up a lot, Nathan's bound to notice these things."

"That's the second part of my secret. I'm leaving for New York in the morning. I can still change and use my scholarship to NYU instead of Duke and they told me that I can move into my dorm early and get a job on campus to help pay expenses. Plus Chris still lives in New York so I might be able to set up some gigs at local bars and clubs to help with the bills before the baby comes."

"Does Nathan know?" Lucas asks already fearing that he knows that answer to his question and that he won't like it.

"No, and it better stay that way Lucas. He passed out right before I came over and probably won't wake up until after my bus has already left and is halfway to New York." Nodding towards Nathan's duffel bag she continues, "I already took the clothes and other things that I need so in a few hours I can get on my bus and leave without having to go back to the apartment."

Shocked by what they are hearing both Lucas and Peyton are speechless. They can't believe that these words are coming from Haley James Scott who was by far the most responsible and caring person that either of them has ever met. They were shocked that she could just leave her husband and her friends without a second thought. Especially after what had happened last time Haley left and went to pursue her music career with Chris Keller. Haley had gone against what everybody expected her to do and in the end everything had eventually turned out okay or even better for her and her marriage. Haley got to pursue her dream and both her and Nathan realized that they needed to have more trust in their love and support each other's dreams no matter what. After they had reached that understanding the young couple's marriage was perfect to all those who could tell, all the doubts about it lasting were gone because of these realizations and because of a promise Haley had made upon her return. She had come back and seen how much her leaving had hurt everyone from her husband to her friends and she had promised not to do it again, but now she was breaking that promise now.

"Haley, Nathan needs to know. His biggest fear in life is turning into Dan and if he doesn't know about this kid that's kind of what he'll be. Don't do that to him. Don't do that to your child Haley, I know what it's like growing up without a father and it isn't pleasant. Nathan will understand. If you just tell Nathan then he can help you and support you and you guys can get through this without losing anything Hales, you just have to trust him."

"I do Luke, that's the problem. I know that Na…he loves me and would love this kid but that's not enough. He'd have to get a second job to help with the bills, and then he would end up quitting basketball and risk losing his scholarship at Duke and therefore ruining his future."

"Haley, Nathan wouldn't lose his future. You and that child are his future not basketball."

"Luke, his dream is playing professional basketball and that can be his future if he doesn't give up we both know that. Hell everybody in Tree Hill knows that. To help with the baby he'd do exactly that Luke—he'd give it all up to do right by our child and me. After I came home from New York we promised each other that we wouldn't stand in the way of each other's dreams. That's why I'm leaving. He already gave up basketball and his dream for me once and I won't stand by and let him do it again, and my leaving is the only way to make that happen."

"Haley listen to what you are saying why would or should Nathan have to choose between basketball and his family. Basketball was his dream Haley but when he married you that dream changed. Now his dream is to have a family with you and any kids you have always being able to be there when that family needs him. Who cares if your children come sooner than either of you expected? His biggest fear is turning into Dan so he would never do anything to hurt you or your child, Hales. You have to believe that."

"Don't you think that I know that Luke. I've seen how Dan treats both you and him and how much pain it has caused you guys. He'd told me about his fears and that is exactly why I have to leave. If I stay around he'd be just like Dan giving up basketball and his dreams for his child and then later pushing that child and expecting too much. I don't want that for my kid Luke. If I stay he will turn into Dan which would hurt him far more than my leaving him will in the end."

Once Haley finishes she puts her head back in Lucas' chest again and cries while he thinks about what she just said. Looking down at his best friend Lucas sees how much this is hurting her and his heart breaks for her. He wishes that there was some other solution to the problem they were faced with but there wasn't. No matter what someone was going to get hurt and in this case it was the two people closest to him. Nathan and Haley were going to get hurt so that his niece or nephew could be happy. Haley was making the ultimate sacrifice for herself and Nathan by giving up love for the unknown but she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart and the hope that after the pain passed both her and Nathan would be able to move on and be happy—without each other. Tearing his eyes away from Haley he looks at Peyton who is still trying to comfort their distraught friend. Looking into her eyes he can tell that she feels the same way and believes that Haley has a point and may even be making the right decision for everyone involved in the long run.

"Hales," waiting for her to look at him Lucas continues, "you do have a point. And even though I don't necessarily agree with you not telling Nathan about his child it's not my decision to make—it's yours. I just want you to know that no matter what decision you make it isn't going to change our friendship. I'm not going to desert you or your kid Hales."

Smiling Haley gives Lucas a quick hug before looking at him again. "You don't know how badly I needed to hear that Luke. I was afraid that when I left Nathan that I was going to lose you too."

"Hales, how could you think that. Did you actually believe that I would pick someone I've liked for two years over someone I've loved for a lifetime?"

"Luke, he's your brother. Even though you used to hate each other you guys get along a lot better now and you know what they say, 'blood is thicker than water'."

"Hales, I love you even though we aren't blood relatives and you may not have realized it yet but that baby you are having is my blood. You've been my friend since preschool way longer than Nathan and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't like him now. I'll be there for you and do everything I can to protect you even if it means lying to Nathan. That's a promise, Hales and you know how I feel about promises."

"Yeah, you don't promise something unless you really _really_ mean it because you never want to let anyone down."

"Yep. Now can you stop crying, please? This is your last night in Tree Hill and we need to make the most of it."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding Luke." Giving him a hug she turns to Peyton who is crying both at the thought of losing one of her best friends and also for the pain that her best friend is feeling. Giving Peyton a hug she holds her tight and smiles. "You too, Peyt. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you, you're one of my best friends."

Crying harder Peyton doesn't want to let go of the hug she is sharing with Haley. "Hales, you are one of my best friends too, and I understand what you're doing. I know how hard it is to raise a child, I'm helping Jake raise Jenny. I want you to know that this doesn't change anything with us either Hales. I'll still be your friend if you want me to."

"Of course I do, Peyton. It makes my future a bit brighter knowing that I have you and Luke to call on for help and support. You'll be my baby's aunt."

"Deal, just no dirty diapers." Peyton responds making a disgusted face.

Laughing at Peyton's disgusted face Haley hugs her closer and whispers into her ear. "What do you thing that Luke's for? I mean he's the uncle. He can have diaper duty and we'll have the shopping duty." At Haley's words both girls start giggling and looking at Luke. Sensing that they were talking about him and coming up with some awful way to torture him he just shakes his head and smiles. He can deal with their plotting later right now he's just glad that both girls are laughing instead of crying.

Releasing Peyton Haley lays back down under the covers and waits for her two friends to join her. Once all three teens are under the covers Haley snuggles into Lucas' arms letting him hold her until she falls asleep wishing that it was his brother's arms that she was in instead. Fatigue settling in Haley and Peyton are soon asleep and Lucas is left alone with his thoughts. His feeling earlier that evening had been right. Something big had happened and was coming between the group of six tight-knit friends. Something that would change their futures individually and as a group. After awhile Lucas also falls asleep holding Haley close to him and not wanting to let go.

The next morning the three friends are still fast asleep when Karen comes in to wake up Lucas and make sure that he is okay since she heard crying and talking until the early hours of the morning. Opening the door to her son's room she is shocked by the sight before her eyes. Lucas, Peyton, and Haley are all sleeping close together in her son's bed and by the looks of their faces and Lucas' pillows both girls had been crying. Lucas and Peyton both had their heads on the pillows and Haley was nestled between them fully in Lucas' embrace with her head resting on his bare chest. Walking towards the bed she quietly goes to the side that Lucas is on and shakes him softly careful not to wake the girl in his arms.

Slowly opening his eyes Lucas looks at his mother and then at the two girls who are still asleep next to him. "Mom, I can explain."

"It's okay Luke. I heard crying early this morning so I knew something was wrong I just wanted to come in and make sure that everything is okay and to tell you that I'm making breakfast. Ask Peyton and Haley to join us."

"Sure mom, I'll wake them up. Just give us twenty minutes or so. Thanks for understanding." As Karen turns to leave Lucas decides to add something else. "Hey mom…"

"Yeah Luke?"

Lucas looks at her with tears starting to form in his eyes and says what he hasn't said in awhile and feels guilty about. "I love you."

Smiling Karen wonders just what went on the night before that could affect her son so much. "I love you too, Luke."

Watching his mom leave Luke turns towards the two girls next to him and decides that it is time to wake them up. Keeping his arm around Haley's back he uses his other one to reach over her and gently shake Peyton. Opening her eyes Peyton looks at Luke and then Haley the memories of the previous night rushing back to her. Smiling grimly Peyton gets up and leaves Lucas and Haley alone going to shower and wash her makeup stained face.

Once Peyton is gone Lucas wraps his free arm around Haley and he gently shakes her to wake her up. "Hales, you need to get up. Come on." After a few minutes of his gentle coaxing Haley opens her eyes and looks at her friend. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders and hugging Lucas closer she thinks about the question. "Not so hot, but hopefully it'll get better soon."

Knowing exactly how she is feeling Lucas is quick to agree with her. "Yeah. Me too, but it will get better Hales. And remember that no matter what we will always have each other. Now you need to get up and shower, my mom is making breakfast and then we need to take you to the bus station."

Pulling away Haley looks at her best friend and smiles. "Okay. And thanks for understanding and being okay with this Luke. It makes leaving easier."

"I know Hales. Now hurry up." Watching Haley go to the bathroom that Peyton is still using Lucas gets up and after throwing on a t-shirt and jeans he goes out into the kitchen to talk to his mom. Giving her a hug he then goes and sits down at the table before starting up a conversation. "Hey mom, thanks for understanding earlier. Haley came over late last night crying and later I decided to call Peyton as a reinforcement in case she didn't want to talk."

Looking concerned Karen knows that something big must have happened for Haley to be so upset and for Lucas to still look so grim. "Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"She's fine mom, and unfortunately I can't tell you what's wrong—she swore Peyton and me to secrecy. We can't tell anyone especially Nathan. All I can tell you is that Haley is going to be fine and that she is leaving Tree Hill after we eat breakfast."

"Does Nathan know?"

Sighing Lucas buries his head in his hands. "No, he doesn't. She came over last night after he was asleep with his sports bag full of clothes. She said that that way she could leave without having to go back to the apartment and that her bus would be gone before Nathan wakes up."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, I know mom." Giving his mom another hug Lucas sits back down as Haley comes out of the bathroom with wet hair, no makeup, and wearing one of Nathan's wife beaters under his sweatshirt and breakaway pants from the night before. Seeing Haley enter the room and taking in her appearance Karen sees how much she is hurting. Walking over to the girl that she has known for over a decade Karen gives Haley a tight hug with tears in her eyes as Peyton and Lucas look on. Once Karen releases Haley everyone sits down and eats their breakfast in silence before they have to leave. When they are finished eating, which consists of just pushing the food around with her fork for Haley, the three friends get up and after gathering her husband's bag from the other room Haley gives Karen her pseudo-mother one last hug before going out to the car.

On the ride to the bus station everyone is quiet and reflecting on their friendship and what is to come of it in the future. Arriving at the bus station all three friends get out and find a bench to wait on until the bus is ready to board. Sitting in silence Haley is on Lucas' lap crying when the sudden noise of a cell phone ringing catches the attention of the trio. Reaching into the pocket of Nathan's sweatshirt Haley pulls out her phone and looks at the caller ID. Seeing the name "NATHAN" flash on the screen Haley quickly silences her phone and turns to Lucas crying harder into his chest. After a few minutes of Lucas rubbing her back and her crying they are interrupted by the sound of another phone ringing. Lucas pulls out his phone knowing who it is and his suspicions are confirmed when he looks at the caller ID flashing the name "Nate" onto the screen. Turing off his phone he decides to talk to Nathan later after Haley has left and it will be easier to lie. Shortly thereafter Haley's bus starts boarding and it is time for her to leave. Giving each of her friends one last hug Haley walks away towards the bus. Away from her friends, away from the life that she knows, and towards the unknown.

Once Haley is gone Peyton and Lucas turn to each other neither able to say a word. They can't believe that their friend is gone. Everything had seemed so surreal made up but watching the bus pull out of the station with their friend on it made everything become a reality. Haley had really just left her friends and her husband without telling them her secret. She kept the biggest news of her life to herself and gave up everything she had for an unknown. Haley James Scott had left tree Hill and everyone in it behind.

Before either of them can say a word Lucas' cell phone rings again and Lucas slowly takes it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID to see who it is hoping that it isn't Nathan. Seeing the name "CHEERY" flash on the screen Luke smiles glad that it isn't Nathan but his girlfriend instead. He knew that he would have to face Nathan soon but he just wasn't ready for that yet, he needed to come to terms with his own feelings first. "Hey baby. You're up early."

"Lucas Scott, where the hell are you!"

"Relax, Brooke. I had to run an errand. I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

"Lucas, why weren't you answering your phone? Nathan came over here and woke me up freaking out after he couldn't get a hold of you. I don't know what's wrong but he is very upset and you better be over here soon."

Sighing Lucas realizes that his wish of putting off the inevitable conversation with his brother didn't come true. He was going to have to face Nathan a lot sooner than he wanted to and he still hadn't figured out what to say. "Okay, Brooke. Peyton and I will be right over, and we'll bring Jake and Jenny."

"Fine, but make it super fast Luke. I don't know how much longer I can put up with your brother."

"Okay, babe. I'll hurry." Looking at Peyton he heads towards his car and gets in and once they are both safely inside he drive off towards Peyton's house to get Jake and Jenny. Within five minutes both father and daughter are in the car and the group heads over to Brooke's house in silence. As they are pulling up the long driveway Lucas' phone rings again and knowing that it is Brooke he ignores it knowing that he'll see her in a minute anyways. Once the car is parked everyone gets out and heads to the front door, which is thrown open before they have a chance to knock.

Throwing her arms around her boyfriend Brooke is glad that he has finally arrived. "Thank God you are here Broody. HE is driving me crazy. He won't talk to me and he just stands around alternating between pacing and sitting with his head in his hands looking ready to cry."

"Okay, Brooke. I'll handle it." Walking into the house with Brooke by his side and the other three close behind Lucas goes into the living room where he sees his brother sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Hearing someone enter the room Nathan looks up to see his brother and all of his friends. Jumping up Nathan goes over to Luke and wraps him in a hug needing the reassurance that he hopes his older brother can provide. "Luke, Ha…Haley's gone." Voice breaking over the words Nathan blinks back the tears that have wanted to come ever since he woke up in his bed alone with half of his wife's things missing. "Lucas, she's gone. She took her things and left me with only this note."

Taking the letter from his brother's hands Lucas can tell that it has been read multiple times. Reading over the letter Lucas takes his time so that he can read the tear smudged message and then rereads it before passing to Jake, Peyton, and Brooke.

_Nathan,_

_I know that since you are reading this letter you woke up and found out that I am gone with a lot of my things, I am so sorry that it came to this and that I had to leave you like this but there was no other way. I had a tough decision to make and I had to make it alone. I had to make a decision and choose between the life that I have with you and the life that I could have with someone else._

_This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make but in my heart I know that is the right one. Knowing what I know about you and our marriage I had to make the choice and I made the one that I believe is right for everyone involved._

_The only thing that I am sorry about is that I have to leave you to do the right thing. If there was any other way to deal with this problem I would have taken that way in a heartbeat because I love you so much and I believe that I always will. As of this morning I am leaving Tree Hill and will be gone for a long time. In the fall I will be attending college wherever I end up living but unfortunately that will NOT be at Duke and that will not be with you._

_If you love me, which I believe that you do, please grant my one final request. No matter how much this hurts you please don't stay mad forever. When the time comes you will meet a woman who will be able to love you and who you will be able to love. But you have to let yourself be loved and love, you have to move on. Don't let what happened between us make you fear that type of love. I want you to move on with your life and be happy with someone else. I don't want you to try and find me because I have no doubt that you would be able to but it would only cause more pain for both of us in the long run. I just ask that you allow yourself to be happy and follow all of your dreams…for both of us."_

_Please do not let this stop you from being or change you into a man other than the one that you are today. A man other than the one that I fell in love with and gave my heart to. Don't go back to the old Nathan that doesn't care about anyone or anything and treats people especially your brother like crap. Don't be afraid to let people in because when you do good things happen, the time that we spent together was the best time in my life and all because you let me in. Don't hide that from others behind a tough exterior and cocky attitude Nathan. You are better than that. Don't let my leaving get in the way of the existing relationships that you have with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Karen, and even Keith. None of them had anything to do with my decision or forced me to leave. It is not their fault and neither is it your own. My leaving is all my fault and I am the only one to blame. Me and no one else._

_Regardless of what you think of me I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and wish that there was some way that we could stay together forever but I couldn't find one that worked. The only way that I can remember you is to keep you in my heart and always love you like I do today and that I did on the day that we got married. I just want you to know one last thing and that is that I love you and will always love you and not forget you. You are my first love and that is something that will never change._

_Love Always and Forever Your Wife_

_Haley James Scott_

Once the letter has been passed around the groups of friends everyone stands there in disbelief and shock minus Peyton and Lucas who had known Haley's plans and the whole truth. Giving his brother a hug Lucas tries to comfort him. "Nate, man I'm sorry. When did you find out?"

"About half an hour ago. I woke up early to make breakfast and bring it to her in bed but she was gone. After searching the apartment I found half of her things gone and this letter. I tried calling her and no one picked up so then I tried you and you didn't answer either. Where were you?"

Knowing that Nathan is going to be pissed when he hears the answer Lucas takes a deep breath and motions towards the couch. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this Nate." Once his brother and friends are seated on the couch Lucas looks at Peyton and getting her approval tells Nathan the truth—or at least part of it. "Nate, I didn't answer your call because I was at the bus station with Haley…"

Jumping up Nathan is filled with rage and yells at his brother. "What the hell Luke! You knew that she was leaving and you let her go?"

"Chill out bro, let me finish. Early this morning Haley came over to my house in tears with your sports bag filled to the breaking point in her hands. After holding her for half an hour while she cried herself to sleep I called Peyton to come over when she woke up. Once Haley woke up she cried a lot more and told us that she was leaving and why. She had her mind made up Nate and there was nothing that we could do to change it so she stayed at my house and left early this morning. Her plan was to take the stuff she packed in your bag last night and leave this morning before you were even awake. Then you called before her before her bus left and then me right after and I couldn't answer the phone and talk to you with her still around. Right after she left Brooke called and Peyton and I came straight over here."

Pacing wildly around the living room Nathan is waving his arms in frustration and yelling at Luke again. "How could you do that to me Luke? You're my brother for God's sake, and you just let her walk away. Why the hell didn't you call me instead of Peyton?"

"I didn't call you because I didn't know what was wrong with her Nate. She wouldn't talk to me and for all I knew you had done something to hurt her. I wasn't going to call you when you could have been the potential problem. Plus, I may be your brother but I'm Haley's best friend and brother-in-law. Last night and this morning she needed someone to support her not tell her what to do although I tried Nate. You can ask Peyton, I tried to convince Haley to talk to you but she threatened not to tell me if I wouldn't swear to keep the secret. So I did what I had to do in that situation. I picked sides and I took the side of my lifelong friend who was falling apart and needed me. I wish that she would have talked to you but she couldn't so I promised Nate, and I don't regret that for a second."

"Do you know where she went?"

Looking down at his hands Lucas tries to avoid his brother's gaze as he answers the question. "Yes, I do…but I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not Luke? She's my wife and I love her. You're just going to let her leave me, leave everyone and not give me a chance to change her mind or fix things."

"Nathan, I can't tell you. It was part of the promise that Peyton and I made and I can't break the promise. If I do then she'll be even madder when she comes back or you'll go see her and she'll leave again but this time she'll go where nobody can find her. Right now she needs space and she needs to know that she can trust Peyton and me. Maybe then she'll be able to come back and tell everyone else the truth, Nate. She said she'd tell you one day when the time was right. Until then I'm going to keep her secret because it is the only thing that I can do for her right now and even though she hurt us all be leaving she's still my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her Luke, I love her."

"I know you do Nathan. That's why you need to respect her wishes and not try to track her down and stop calling her cell. Hearing your voice or seeing you will hurt her Nathan, because she loves you so much. Last night when she came over she cried for a couple of hours Nathan. She was a complete mess and distraught over what she was doing but she had no other choice. You may not mean to hurt her but if you try to find her that's exactly what will happen. Last night she couldn't even say your name without crying because she knew that leaving you would hurt both of you so bad. Just give her time and hopefully she'll come around."

"I'll try Luke, but I don't know if I can."

"Then do what she asked you to do Nathan, let her go. Forgive her, forget her, and move on. Move on with your life and your dreams finding someone else to love no matter how hard it is at first. Focus on basketball and school Nathan, become the type of guy that we all know you can be instead of the guy that everyone else expects you to be. Be that man for yourself and you will find another woman that you can love. If you do those things then I can guarantee that you will be happy again even if it isn't with Haley."

After that conversation the brothers made some type of peace with each other and learned to survive without Haley but they were never as close as they had been before. Nathan, who couldn't handle living in their apartment alone and didn't want to go back to live with Dan moved in with Karen and Lucas and picked up Haley's shifts at the café along with his own at Keith's. The summer passed quickly and Lucas was able to make a few trips to New York to see Haley and kept contact with her by phone although Nathan didn't know. Unable to resist Nathan called Haley's cell phone everyday for the first few weeks until her phone was disconnected and she got a new number.

As the time to go to college approached Nathan got even more depressed when he traveled to Duke and saw the student-housing apartment that he and Haley were supposed to share. Not knowing if Haley was going to be back or not but highly doubting it Nathan asked Lucas to move into the apartment with him and was dealt the second round of bad news that summer. For some reason unknown to Nathan Lucas had changed his mind and taken his scholarships to NYU instead of to Duke with his brother so that he could help Haley and the child. With no other options Nathan was highly considering skipping college or moving into a fraternity when Brooke Davis of all people agreed to be his roommate since she was also attending Duke. Angry at Lucas for protecting Haley and hurting Nathan and angry at Haley for leaving again without saying goodbye Brooke and Lucas' new relationship had been put under too much pressure and they had broken up for the last time.

Peyton and Jake had stayed together and seemed to be the only couple of the elite six to stay together. After much thought and discussion Peyton and Lucas had been able to convince Haley to talk to Jake, the only one of the group that could actually relate to her situation. Once he heard the truth Jake felt for Haley and had promised to be there for her in any way possible but he also had to keep the secret from Nathan. That put this couple stuck in the middle of the once tight group of six. It was Haley and Lucas versus Brooke and Nathan and there was nothing that Peyton and Jake could do to help. Eventually college started and Lucas moved in with Haley making their relationship even closer and his with Nathan even more strained. Eventually they lost touch and frankly they all liked it that way.


	2. Chapter One

Hey, Thanks for all of the reviews and I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to update. I am busy with school so there may be a bit of time between the updates but I will try to update faster. I would just like to tell everyone that the flashbacks are in italics and everything else is present day. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and can't wait to hear what you guys think about it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Shana

Disclaimer-I own nothing that has to do with One Tree Hill and the only thing that I do own is my storyline everything else belongs to the CW.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Hales. Are you ready to go?" He asks while waving his hand in front of the beautiful woman sitting before him in an elegant formal dress trying to capture her attention. Her hair was all done up with a few curls cascading down around her face and her make-up was done just enough so that it was evident and accented her facial features instead of looking over the top or to model on a runway. He had never seen her look more beautiful, and in her case aging had only added to and perfected her natural beauty instead of stealing it.

_'This night is gonna change my life' she thought to herself. No matter how she looked at it tonight everything was going to change. She had been dating her boyfriend for over six months and tonight was their biggest date yet. It surpassed any anniversary, any holiday, or any other day that they had spent together. Tonight was the night of their Junior Prom—their first school dance since they had 'officially become a couple' and her first dance ever that she actually had a date to. Usually she had to drag Lucas, Mouth, Junk, and Skills with her so that she had people to talk to and guys to dance with if she wanted to—not to mention the guys were more than happy to ward off any unwanted attention from drunken jocks that thought that they were God's gift to women everywhere when they hit on her. _

Before she had never really cared about what her hair looked like, or spent hours trying to find the perfect dress when a dress from the outlet mall would do just fine. She had never spent a whole day getting ready from the moment she woke up at eight in the morning to the time her boyfriend picked her up at five thirty to take pictures with the families and go out to eat first. As she was waiting for him to pull up in the car he borrowed from his mom for the night, all she could think was 'this night is going to change my life'. Going to answer the door as she saw his car pull into the driveway she didn't realize how right her intuition was—that night changed her life and her actions that night influenced every decision she had made since. 

"Hales, we need to leave now or we are going to be late." Still getting no response the young man inched closer to Haley until their faces were inches apart and then he tried again. "Hales! Haley James Sco…" All of a sudden her eyes jerked open and she blinked rapidly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't even finish that sentence!" Glaring at him Haley moves farther away and tries to pull herself out of her daydream. "Wait Luke, what are you doing here? You're never home this early not to mention that we don't have to leave for another hour and a half and I know that you are always running late. You never are done with practice this early and you're already dressed…"

"Hales. Stop. Take a deep breath. And exhale. Good. Now, what do you mean that we don't have to leave for another hour and a half it's already six and you told me to be ready at a quarter till. If we don't leave now then we are going to be late and…"

"Oh my, God. Oh my, God. Luke, get off of your ass and move. We can not be late tonight. I can not be late tonight. How would that look? My first ever dinner for work and yours as well and we're gonna be late. Oh my, God. Could the night get any worse?" Haley keep mumbling under her breath as she stands up and fixes her dress before grabbing her wrap from the closet and heading for the door. "Luke come on. You are not going to be late for tonight because of me. Tonight is gonna change your life. Now move."

Seeing that there was no way that he could reason with her, especially when she is this worked up, Lucas walks over to her side and opens the door for her. Shutting off the light he closes the door and heads towards his limo that is sitting in her driveway. "Tonight is gonna change our lives Hales. Not just mine but ours."

Hearing his words Haley tenses up and stops in the driveway contemplating whether she is making the right decision until Lucas grabs her hand and pulls her forward. Though he spoke those words in jest she remembered that last time that she felt that way and remembered what had happened then. Six years ago those seven little words that ran through her head on prom night had molded her into the person that she was today. Those seven little words had changed the course of her life and if she could have done it all again she would have fled when those seven words popped into her head before her date arrived that night so long ago. If she knew what impact that those seven little words would have on her life for the second time and what would come of tonight then she would flee now. She would run and hide before her life was changed for the second time in six years. She would run far away and never look back instead of letting Lucas help her into the limo. If only she had known.

Sitting in the limousine Haley looked over at Lucas and was amazed and extremely proud of what he had done. For as long as she could remember Lucas had been her rock, the person that had been there for her and protected her whenever she needed it since the day that they were four and at the preschool that they both attended.

_Since Tree Hill was a small town there was only one preschool that all of the children went to. There was one school and one class for all of the children that were their age regardless of where they had grown up or where they lived. Haley, Lucas, and their friends were treated exactly like Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke. It didn't matter that Lucas' mom lived month to month or that they only had a one bedroom apartment, with a bed that they shared, that was attached to the café while Nathan's house had so many bedrooms that he had one for him and another for all of his toys. None of that mattered and from the looks of things they were just five four year old children where their biggest concern was who had the blue cup for lunch or who got to sit on the teacher's lap during story time, but all of that changed in one single day. A single day that dictated how those five children lived for the next twelve years. _

It was on that day at the Tree Hill elementary school when friendships were formed, sides were taken, and enemies were made. Haley and Lucas had been playing in the sandbox when Peyton came up and asked if they wanted to play house instead. The three went over and started to play with Nathan and Brooke when Brooke decided that they needed to have a mommy and a daddy in order to have a good family. After a few minutes the group decided that Haley should be the mom because simply put she looked the most like a mom and liked to pretend to do mom things like baking and cleaning. Another reason is that whenever someone got hurt she would always run over and try to help them while Brooke would laugh and Peyton would cry because she was scared of blood. Once the mom was decided they had to convince either Nathan or Lucas to be the dad. Neither boy wanted the job and after some discussion Brooke and Peyton decided that Lucas should be the dad because he listened to what everybody had to say and he was older than Nathan. Before they could start playing Brooke decided that Haley and Lucas should hug and kiss since they were married and that's what married people do, but both Lucas and Haley refused. Neither of them wanted to kiss the other and Nathan started to make fun of Lucas, and question why Lucas got to be the dad?

"Brooke, why does he get to be the dad? He doesn't even have one, so he doesn't even know what a dad does."

Hearing her friend and his mom made fun of Haley decides to but in. "You, know what I think?"

"No, what." Nathan responded rolling his eyes not really interested in what this little brunette in pigtails had to say.

"I think that you are a big fat meany-head and I never want to play with you again, or be your friend."

"Well I never wanted to be your friend anyway. My daddy says that you are trash and so is Lucas and Lucas' mommy. So why would I want to be friends with trash. It's ugly and it smells icky." Then to top it all off Nathan stuck out his tongue and made a face at Haley. Hearing the conversation Lucas jumped in and a short fistfight slash wrestling match between two four year olds began. Once the teachers ended the fight Haley went up to Lucas and gave him the hug she hadn't wanted to give before and started taking care of all of his cuts and bruises while completely ignoring Nathan. 

In that moment a lifelong friendship began and from then on Haley and Lucas protected each other's honor and took care of each other's cuts and scrapes. Their friendship had endured over eighteen years and many life altering decisions and as far as either of them was concerned it would endure forever and a day. Looking back over at Lucas dressed in his black tuxedo and bow tie with a glass of champagne in his hand Haley was once again filled with pride and amazed at how well he fit in with his surroundings. Leaning her head back against the seat she allows herself to drift back into her past.

_Lucas had grown up in one of the poorest parts of Tree Hill, with only his mother for financial support and his Uncle Keith whenever he had extra change to spare; which wasn't very often. When Karen had found out that she was pregnant and going to keep the baby Dan's whole family shunned her and not one of them ever tried to help in any way possible except for Keith, Dan's older brother and Lucas' uncle. In turn Keith's family also decided to shun and disown him for his actions so almost all the money that he got from his auto shop he used to support himself and any extra went right towards his nephew and his sister in law (sort of).  
_  
_One day when Haley and Lucas were fourteen they were at the Rivercourt playing basketball, or Lucas was playing while Haley watched, when they started talking about what they wanted to in the future—once they got out of high school and out of this town. _

"So Luke, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"I don't know Hales, why do you ask?"

"I was watching one of those reality shows on TV last night where everyone comes back for a high school reunion and it made me think about where we'd be in ten years. Do you think that we'll still be friends?"

Taking a break from basketball Lucas goes over to sit beside his friend. "Of course we will Haley. We'll be friends forever. Now to answer your other question, I don't know where I will be in ten years or what I will be doing, but I do know what I don't want to be. I don't want to be like Dan or Nathan. I guess in a perfect world I would be playing basketball professionally since it's what I love, but mainly I just want to show Dan what a mistake he made. I want to have everything that Dan never gave me and be able to take care of my mom and Uncle Keith. Basically I just want to show him that I can have everything that he has and more without him. I want to show him that I don't need him to succeed. What about you Hales?"

"Huh?" Haley responded with a confused look on her face.

"You know. What or where do you want to be in ten years? What's your dream?"

"I want to sing."  
  
Remembering that conversation from so many years ago Haley smiles and thinks about how far they have come. Lucas got everything that he had asked for at the age of fourteen. He was smart and had just graduated with a teaching degree for high school English from a top college, he had attended college on a full ride academic slash basketball scholarship, he was living on his own, and he had just been drafted to play for the Los Angeles Lakers so he had more than enough money than he needed. He had finally proven to himself that he was better than Dan in both basketball and in life. At the age of twenty-four Lucas had already made more money and had more success than Dan ever had and Lucas had done it with his dignity in tact. 

Come to think of it her dreams had come true as well. Haley had sing in a few clubs in college and had now even promised to sing the national anthem for the Lakers before the home games. Besides that she was also had a teaching degree like Lucas and taught math and some music classes at a local public school to help pay the bills, although that was never a problem. Thanks to Lucas, Haley lived in a mansion in upscale Los Angeles that she shared with Lucas and also had everything that she needed. Whenever Haley tried to protest that he was doing too much for her Lucas would reply that there was no point in being rich and famous if you didn't have anyone to share it with and since she was his best friend she reaped in the benefits of his success.

Looking over at her buddy one more time she sees him staring at her with a smile on his face. Returning his smile she reaches over and takes his hand and rests their intertwined fingers on the seat in between them. "What are you staring at?"

"You. You look amazing Hales. Did you ever think that we would be here like this ten years ago? I mean look at this. We are sitting in a limousine drinking champagne on our way to a formal dinner put on by the Los Angeles Lakers. All that we've ever dreamed has come true, Hales. We have everything we'll ever need."

Giving his hand a squeeze she nods her head and replies. "Yes, we do Luke. We have everything that we'll ever need, and it's mostly thanks to you. All my dreams came true because of you and your success and I'm glad to be along for the ride."

"My pleasure, Hales. After all it was the least that I could do." As the limousine stops and the driver opens the door Lucas steps out and then offers his arm to Haley. Then they turn towards the entrance and walk into the hotel together neither sure of what that night will bring. If they had known they both probably would have turned and ran in the other direction.

Walking into the hotel they go into the ballroom and look around trying to find seats somewhere near the back. After locating two seats they decide to mingle with the other guests and have some fun. Since Lucas has just been drafted to the team he doesn't know any of the players and wants to talk to as many of them as he can before the first team practice on Monday. Walking through the crowd with Haley next to him Lucas almost feels like he is back in high school at the Tree Hill Raven annual party and Dan's house or as Nathan would say 'a chance for Dan to gather everyone around and let them kiss his ass".

Before too long the manager of the team invites everyone to sit down as the food is going to be served while all the members of the team are honored slash introduced. Guiding Haley back to their table Lucas doesn't even see the man staring at them from across the room and is enjoying his steak when the manager interrupts them once again.

"Since everyone has now had a chance to start in on this delicious meal I would like to introduce the Coach Parker. Coach Parker has been with the Los Angeles Laker's organization for over twenty years and is one of the best coaches that we have ever had. In his time here he has coached many great players and great teams, but none of them compare to the team that we have recruited this year. A team that I believe has the ability to go all the way. Now without further ado I present Coach Parker who will introduce us to the players."

After a round of applause a short balding man, resembling Whitey in a weird sort of way, steps up to the microphone. "Thank you. Now as you all know I take this team and this game very seriously. I spend a lot of time looking at the players and deciding who is going to work the best with my team and my game plan. And like our manager I believe that I have put together an outstanding team this year and I believe that we can go all the way if they work their asses off." This causes everyone to laugh and Haley looks at Lucas mouthing one word 'Whitey', after a quick nod Lucas stops laughing and turns back to the coach.

"First off I would like to start with the returning players who helped this team do good last year and will help us do even better this year. Playing forward is number eleven…" Haley tones out what the coach is saying and goes back to eating her food until the coach actually gets to a player that she knows—Lucas. Turning to look at him Haley sees that he too is eating but unlike her is enthralled with what the coach is saying about each player and she can tell that he can't wait to meet them in person. "…now for the last two rookies for the Laker's that I believe will be making a big difference in the way that this team plays and help us go very far. These two young men were both drafted from different colleges and even played against each other in some very exciting match-ups but now they will have the chance to play together as teammates once again. First off we have number three who will be playing shooting guard Lucas Scott originally from Tree Hill, North Carolina." Hearing his name Lucas stands up so that everyone can see him and watches as Haley claps for him and gives him a big smile. After the applause dies down Lucas resumes his seat and listens for the announcement of the last player. "Finally we have number twenty-three," Haley flinches at that number and Lucas takes her hand underneath the table, "a player that we got through a last minute trade that occurred only yesterday…a great player who will be playing small forward…"

"…Nathan Scott, also originally from Tree Hill, North Carolina." As everyone applauds and Nathan stands up Lucas looks over to see how Haley is dealing with this and he doesn't like what he sees. Haley looks like she has just seen a ghost as her mouth keeps opening and closing while her face has gone chalk-white.

"Hales, baby, are you okay?" Turning her face so that she is looking at him Lucas grabs onto her hands and starts rubbing some warmth into them since they all of a sudden have become ice cold. "Haley, talk to me…please."

"Did…did…he just say what I think he said? Did he just say that Na...Nath…Nathan is on this team?"

Pulling her into his arms and halfway onto his lap for a hug he holds her tight and whispers into her ear. "Yeah, sweetie he did. Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" Feeling her nod into his chest Lucas gives her head a kiss before standing and, after saying is goodbyes, guiding her out of the ballroom and into the limousine that they came in.

From across the ballroom Nathan sees Lucas leave with his arms wrapped around some woman. He hadn't gotten a good look at her but from what he could tell his brother had found himself a looker; it was just too bad that they had to leave before Nathan could introduce himself. Nathan would've liked to have met her; maybe found out if she had any sisters, but mostly he would have liked to see and talk to his brother again. Hell he couldn't remember the last time that he talked to Lucas and it would have been nice to try and catch up, but there is plenty of time for that now. Once again Lucas and him will be on the same team, living in the same town, maybe they could be friends again like they used to. Like they used to before Haley, his wife and Lucas' best friend, left their lives. It was funny how things worked out in life—Haley was the one person with the power to bring the brothers closer together after sixteen years of hating each other and she was also the one person with the power to tear them apart just when they started to get along. Ah, Haley. Just thinking about her made Nathan mad. Why did she leave him? Did she love him? Does she still love him? Where did she go? Question after question entered his mind and he knew of only two people that could answer them and only one he could ask—Lucas. Lucas was Haley's best friend and the key to finding out answers and that was gonna be one of the first things Nathan asks about when they meet. No matter how much making the NBA and basketball means to him he knows that there is one thing that means more, or did at one time—Haley, his wife and his marriage, and basketball just became the way for him to get what he always wanted in a weird sort of way.

Once inside the limousine Lucas takes Haley in his arms and holds her tight to his chest as she cries her eyes out, soaking his dress shirt with her tears and staining it with her make-up. But none of that matters. All that matters is the person who is now nestled against his chest with her arms wrapped around him. She is his life and he will do anything in his power to protect her like he has been doing for the past six years, but now all that was gone. After trying to protect her for so long he had finally been the one to bring her pain, because if it wasn't for him and his dreams Hales wouldn't be in Los Angeles, she wouldn't work for the Lakers, she wouldn't have been at that party tonight, and she wouldn't have had her heart broken again. But now all of that was inevitable, Haley was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

When the limousine finally pulls up to their house Hales is asleep still holding on to Lucas for dear life and he knows that it is going to be a long night. Probably one of the longest nights in the past five years. Walking towards the door Lucas opens it and carries Haley up to her room and sets her on the bed. Then he finds a pair of boxers and a Raven's jersey with the number 23 on the back and with ease he takes off her evening gown and puts on the clothes he found careful not to wake her up. Then he pulls back the comforter on the bed, places Haley's sleeping form on the sheets, tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead before shutting off the lights and leaving the room.

Walking across the hall Lucas changes into some low riding sweats and a t-shirt with little kids' handprints on it before going to the kitchen to get a beer. With beer in hand Lucas locks up the house and goes back upstairs and stops in the room next to Haley's. Opening the door he sees the two figures sleeping in their beds and walks over to them. Stopping at the bed with the princess comforter first he kneels down and looks at the girl sleeping peacefully underneath it clutching the princess bear that he had bought her close to her chest. Reaching over he pulls the covers up until they touch her chin and then gives her a kiss on the top of her head before moving back. Then he turns to the other bed which is adorned by a basketball comforter and reaches out towards the little boy underneath it. Staring at the little boy clutching a bear with a basketball jersey on Lucas pulls the comforter up to his chin and gives him a kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. At the door her turns around and looks back into the room one last time, "Night, babies I love you."

Just as Lucas is about to walk away he hears a voice calling him back. "Uncle Luke?"

"Yeah, sport?"

"Where's mommy at? Is she coming in to give me kisses and sing her song?"

Going back over to the little boy that is now sitting up in bed with his blankets on the floor Lucas smiles and sits down next to him. "Mommy's tired and went to bed already sport. How about I tuck you back in and tell you a story instead?"

"But mommy always sings…"

Patting the little boy on the head Lucas smiles. "I know, buddy but I'm not mommy. And you don't want to hear me sing. So how about I tell you a story about when I played basketball when I was your age. Okay?"

Nodding the little boy lies back down and sticks his thumb in his mouth allowing his father to cover him up. "I wuv you."

Smiling Lucas ruffles the little boy's hair and kisses his cheek. "I love you to, Jamie. You, your mommy, and your sister mean the world to me. Now lie down and close your eyes." Doing as he's told the little boy listens to his uncle's story and is asleep within five minutes. After giving each child one more kiss Lucas gets up and goes to check on their mother again before going to bed himself. Seeing that Haley is asleep Lucas goes to bed and falls asleep…but not for long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

Quickly jolted out of his dream, Lucas fully awakens and goes to comfort Haley disappointed that his prediction was right. Tonight is going to be a long night. Seeing Haley with the blanket tangled around her body and huddled up to the wall Lucas sits on the queen sized bed and slowly inches himself over to her. When he gets close enough he pulls he into his arms and holds her while she thrashes about in her dream as he tries to wake her up and comfort her at the same time.

After a few minutes of shaking her Haley finally starts to wake up and realizing where she in she snuggles deeper into Lucas' arms and starts to cry harder while Lucas just holds her tight and rubs her back while whispering comforting words into her hair. Once Haley is done crying she looks at the man that is holding her, and tries to put a brave smile on her face. "Hey, buddy."

Smiling down at her Lucas looks at her face until she turns and buries it against his chest once again. "Hey, Hales. Are you okay?"

Not wanting to admit the truth and knowing that she won't be able to lie Haley decides to do the next best thing—escape. Pulling herself free from Lucas' arms she heads towards the adjoining bathroom. "I'll feel much better after a hot shower. Okay?"

Seeing what she was doing Lucas looked at Haley and inwardly sighed. "Okay, Hales. While you do that I'm going to remake the bed and then we can try to get some more sleep, or talk—whichever you want. Okay?"

"Yeah, Luke. Whatever." Once inside the bathroom Haley takes off her boxers and jersey and climbs in the shower. While letting the warm water stream down her body Haley lets herself cry, knowing that the running water will drown out the sound of her tears and hoping that Lucas can't hear her from the next room.

Meanwhile in the next room Lucas takes off his wet shirt and in just his sweats has already made up the bed and is waiting for Haley to come out while thinking about the previous night's events. After waiting for about twenty minutes Lucas decides that Haley has had enough time alone to take a shower and cry so he opens the bathroom door and goes in unnoticed due to the sound of the still running shower. Slowly pulling back the shower curtain Lucas looks inside to find Haley hunched over in the corner sitting down and crying into her hands. Reaching behind him to first grab a towel Lucas then turns off the water and climbs inside the shower with Haley. Then he wraps the towel around her wet body before taking her in his arms and lifting her out of the shower. Once Haley is dressed in her boxers and the tree Hill Ravens Jersey, number twenty three, Lucas takes her in his arms once more and carries her over to her bed while she continues to cry.

With all hope of a good night's sleep lost Lucas climbs into bed with Haley and pulls her into his arms as she continues to cry harder and harder. Knowing that there is nothing he can do to make it better Lucas just holds Haley tight against his chest and rubs her back while whispering soothing words against her hair. After about an hour Haley's crying has died down and she is almost at the point of sleep when Lucas and her hear someone in the hallway and the bedroom door start to open an inch. Looking at the door over Haley's head Lucas tries to see who it is but then they speak answering his question.

"Lukey?" the little girl in the Cinderella nightgown whispers.

"Yeah, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Me an Jamie coun't sleep. Mommy's cryin wokded us up."

Smiling Lucas knows what his niece is trying to do but plays along anyway. "Did it now?" Seeing Hilarie nod her head Lucas continues. "How about you come and sleep with mommy and me for the rest of the night in the big bed. Would you be able to sleep then?"

Hearing her father's suggestion Hilarie pretends to think about it for a second before smiling and responding. "Yeah, in the big bed." She starts to head for the bed before turning around and looking back at the doorway. "Can Jamie come too?"

Smiling down at Haley Lucas releases her and rolls over to make room for the children before turning to Hilarie and James who is hiding behind the door. "Yeah, James can come too. Now you both need to come get in bed and be really quiet so mommy can sleep, okay?" Within five minutes both kids are in bed nestled in between Lucas and Haley making the picture perfect family. After everyone else is asleep Lucas finally allows himself to drift off as well wondering what the next day will bring.


End file.
